


Air mattress

by TheTopazKittyCat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hehehe, Humor, M/M, based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go on a stake out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air mattress

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson had been dating for a grand total of five days before the camp out. And by "Campout," Sherlock had, of course, meant "stake out," because nothing Sherlock ever says can be trusted to be taken at face value, except in exceptional circumstances, for example, the manner in which the two men had became an item.  
\- - -  
John was sitting on his chair, trying to work. Sherlock was in between cases, and as to be expected, was lying on the couch complaining to John about how distressingly bored he was.  
"Jooooooooooooooooooooooooooohn," Sherlock said, head thrown back. "Boooooooooooooooooooooooooored."  
John sighed.  
"I know, Sherlock. I'm trying to find you a case."  
"None of them interest me, John,"  
"Mmhmm," John said, doing his best to tune Sherlock out.  
"I know something that does interest me, John."  
"Hmm, great, and what would that be?" John said, mind only minimally on what Sherlock was saying.  
"You."  
"Okay- Wait, WHAT?" John said, looking up from his laptop for the first time.  
"You heard me- you interest me."  
"Care to explain?"  
"Romantically, John."  
".... Oh."  
\- - -  
They had set up a small camp, having discerned that the criminal they were tailing prefered to strike in the early mornings and late nights. Sherlock had looked on the map, and had found that they were most likely to strike here next- John was not sure what exactly this criminal was doing, Sherlock had never fully explained it to him. Sherlock had decided that it was best if the two men went out under the guise of campers, saying that they were in a fairly wooded and often camped at area.  
John had already curled up on the medium sized air mattress that was a little too big for there small tent, while Sherlock was still up doing whatever Sherlock does in circumstances like this. John found himself to be quiet comfortable, which was unusual, as he normally highly disliked air mattress. He began to drift off into sleep, until Sherlock- rather unceremoniously- flopped onto the air mattress, launching John off of it.  
"SHERLOCK!!"  
John said, nearly yelling, thoroughly irritated.  
"I'm sorry, John," Sherlock apologized, giggling.  
"Arrogant prick," John muttered ad he climbed back onto the mattress, his irritating boyfriend hugging him.  
\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe so I saw this thing on OTP prompts and I was like JOHNLOCK FIC YES. So yea.  
> I'm proud of it.


End file.
